Jumpers
by Ravereli
Summary: They say that the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world...right? Well in my case the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the GALAXY. Also as a side note I'm not the only one that was sucked into this mess. My friends -that are unaware of this universe- gets pulled in as well. What do we do? That's simple. We just wing it. S/I


_Hey guys! _

_In lieu with being new to this site as an author (New as in writing-my-first-fic new)_

_I decided to make an S/I as a way to announce to the whole fanfiction universe that I'm now an author and not just a reader._

_But first of all, I just need to say that this is just an Introduction to the story so I didn't wrote it to be that long. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**UrUniverse || 01-25-14 || 17:46 || Pasay City, Metro Manila || Home || Den **

'_What to do… What to do… What to do…' _those three simple words kept repeating in my head like a _sirang plaka, _or in English means; like a _broken record _that's being played on a gramophone_._ I was currently sitting on our couch absently staring at the opposite wall of the room. _'Continue writing my fic… Nah' _my muse has been really quiet for the past few days; so writing is off the list. _'Read fanfics… Not feeling it.'_ you see; every time I need to do something, I need to be in the right mood. So if I feel very crappy or extremely bored _'like now…' _I won't do it.

'_Read books… Pertain to the previous reason.'_

'_Search anything interesting to quench your curiosity…' _It's possible; I do that every time I become curious about random but sensible stuff. Now if you're thinking something that's rated MA or XXX and is related to _Rule 34_ then no. That's not the things that I search about; nada, never, if I'm this in a bad mood, actually I rarely do it nowadays. Then a whisper at the back of my mind added _'yet…'_. At least I can still control my mind before it strays to some more _green things 'yet…'_. _'Shut up lust! Shut up! I'm not in the mood.' _By that time I was really annoyed and just buried that train of thought and locked it within the darkest corners of my mind.

'_Check Yahoo! for some news or check your email… Negative.'_ Ok I'm not that desperate. 'Well… not yet.' I added with a frown.

'_Check Facebook, Twitter or Instagram…' _Pertain to the reason_ not feeling it._

'_Bike or jog around Luneta Park or the CCP Complex…_ _That's it!' _I was about to get up and start preparing my gear when suddenly, a loud thunderous _boom_ jostled me and after that; I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain falling from the sky. I looked to our window to as if to further make sure that it was about to rain and as an answer; another-and shall I say louder-_boom_ rattled me. _'Well fuck…' _

I plopped down on the couch and started thinking again. Then I felt something at the back of my mind, like someone was touching it within; probing it, **intruding it**. My rational mind just filed that feeling under _you're just imagining it_.

'_Ok back to busine-' _then I felt it again; but this time it was accompanied with a slight but noticeable _buzzing_ sound. After a few moments it started to subtly subside and after a minute; was gone.

'_Ok then… what about –' _but before I could finish that train of thought; a familiar voice whispered _'playing Mass Effect…'_

Ok now that freaked me out a bit. I mean seriously; who would not be freaked out when you start hearing mysterious voices. I instinctively look behind me to see if somebody was there while mentally preparing myself for my older brother screaming at me with a fucking mask but as an answer; I was met with silence. Hmm… creepy. So maybe – no not maybe, obviously – my mind is playing tricks at me, it doesn't help that I'm currently alone in the house and my only companion right now is our Jack Russell; Wei. Anyways that idea isn't really that bad; I mean it's been a long time ever since I played it, like maybe a month or two, so yeah it would be a good thing. Finally finding the solution to my current predicament; I went to the cabinet where we keep our games and started finding the Trilogy's slot. But this time; the buzzing started to return, maybe it's just a migraine – my brother, mother, father experiences these things so of course I also have it – but migraines have a different feel; this headache is a bit off, the fact that the buzzing has intensified testifies to that conjecture. When I finally found the slot I reached for it triumphantly and headed to our Playstation 3, I really felt giddy at the time because first off; I haven't played Mass Effect for a long time, secondly I hoped that it would finally heal my muse and help me continue writing my fics so that I can finally publish them and finally I'm a Mass Effect fanboy ok; so I can't get over it even though I've played multiple times already each with different playthroughs.

I immediately remove the disc of Mass Effect 3 from its case and was about to put it in the Ps3 but then the buzzing suddenly became louder. And this time, my brain didn't like it one bit! I nearly released the disc from my hands – thankfully that didn't happen – so to prevent me from falling down I settled on one of the seats in our den. Our dog took notice of me and my current predicament and promptly sat on my lap to at least comfort me. "It's ok girl, I'm fine; just a little dizzy." I said while rubbing her fur. Slowly the supposed migraine faded to at least a tolerable level, and as soon as I can handle it; I went to our kitchen and took a glass of water and took an aspirin to prevent it from worsening. Feeling contented, I went back to the den and subsequently found our dog waiting for me beside the dualshock controller. "A little eager are we? Well come on, want to watch me play it?" Wei just responded with a bark and first fetched her ball laying at the corner of the room then went back to scooch at my side. Smiling, I inserted the disc in the Ps3 and after a few moments was met with the introductions of the game. So naturally, I was a Vanguard – my favourite; I mean really who wouldn't like making mayhem with your biotics and incendiary ammo – and the game begins.

As always; it starts with that kid on the rooftop playing with his interceptor replica. Then as it slowly pans to Shepard something unexpected – very unexpected - happens to me. This thing – this event – would forever change my life, and the people around me.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger!_

_It's just, I want the story to build-up first; so yeah, I made it as a cliffhanger_

_Do you like it?_

_Do you think it needs improvement?_

_Do you hate it?_

_Express your concerns, and thoughts about this mini-chapter/introduction._

_Pls. Review!_

_And thanks for reading this! It means a lot! _

_Ravereli signing off... :)_


End file.
